joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Baker (Cookie Clicker)
Summary One day a Baker decided to bake some cookies. This person then started to progress and improve upon cookie making. The cookies became better and better till they became a worldwide hit and later ended up transcending space-time. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Low 2-C after Ascension | 8-A, possibly 7-C | 4-B | 3-C, likely 3-A, possibly up to High 1-C Name: Varies Origin: Cookie Clicker Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Cookie Baker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification | Creation, Mind Manipulation]] | Summoning, Magic, Space Travel, Wormhole Creation | Transmutation, Portal Creation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Anti-matter Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Human level, Universe level+ after Ascension (Transcends space and time, and ascended to a higher plane) | Multi-City Block level (Can instantly create a gigaton of cookies), possibly Town level (Cookie mines have swallowed up whole towns accidentally) | Solar System level (Built energy machine wrapping around the Solar System) | Galaxy level (Transformed entire galaxies into cookies, in what is implied to be a short amount of time), likely Universe level (Jammed the entire universe with cookies. The cookies themselves warped reality and altered its laws), possibly up to High Complex Multiverse level (Capable of taking higher-dimensional universes and merging them with the main one, and Cookie Clicker is implied to follow String Theory) Speed: Human level, possibly far higher (Can bakes hundreds of cookies on his own per seconds), Immeasurable after Ascension (Transcends space and time. Higher than beings who lives in a place without space-time) | Unknown | FTL (Can reach warp speed) | Immeasurable (Can megre higher dimensions with the main universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level, Universe level+ after Ascension Stamina: Endless Range: Universal | Few Kilometers | Light Years | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Hundreds of buildings, including banks, time travel machines, portals, alchemy labs, anti-matter condenser, prisms etc. Intelligence: Likely Genius. Can manage hundreds of facilities with complex technology Weaknesses: Glass cannon Feats: *Swallowed multiples towns and cities *Transformed 3 galaxies into cookies *Filled the entire universe with cookies *Altered the laws of reality using cookies *Absorbed higher dimensional universes *Built energy producing machinery all over the Solar System *Tapped into the very pulse of the cosmos to create more cookies Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' The cookies, once spread all over the universe, are able to alter its laws at will, as they now have sentience. *'Generation:' Can rapidly produce cookies at an exponential rate overwhelming them with cookies *'Alchemy Lab:' These laboratory can quickly transform huge quantity of matter into cookies. This includes up to whole galaxies. Key: Physically | Early Game Tech | Mid Game Tech | Late Game Tech Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Cookie Clicker Category:Cookie Category:Spatial Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Atom Manipulation Category:Colonel Krukov's Profiles Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Game Characters